Memories
by kurogami mika
Summary: this is a story book filled with lots of stories.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

"Ellie!"I heard a distinctive cheerful voice I would recognize from any where was calling me, my best friend Klins voice. I turned around to see to my surprise, she had dyed her hair dark red which suited her because she had white skin which she could camouflage in the winter snow.

"so what do you think, Do I look good?"she asked me with an concerned face. I thought to answer "No, you look horrible." to tease her but instead I said the truth.

"Yes,you look wonderful."I said with a full smile. She grinned at me with a satisfied face. She honestly looked wonderful, her dark red hair went half way down her back and seemed to shine on the navy blue Jacket Uniform.

"Klin!"Yelled a voice which delighted Klin and she ran toward the voice, it was Jake her boyfriend of 2 years. He seemed to have soft light brown hair, light green eyes which seemed to reminded me the lush green lawn. Klin embraced Jake with her arms and passionately said her good morning to him, which was quite awkward for me to watch.

"Klin, I realize you love Jake, but could you not be so passionate in front of me." Klin suddenly turned red and muttered under her breath voice, "....sorry.". I honestly thought that Klin and Jake were the best couple there is, but them being a little bit too passionate in front of me is were I draw the line.

"Klin, you don't have to listen to Ellie _all_ the time. And Ellie do you mind not bossing my girlfriend around?" Jake seemed to always be in a bad mood with me when I interrupted their `good morning`, or was maybe it because I told him his eyes reminds me about my lawn.

"Jake!" Klin lightly hit Jakes chest. He looked away from me with a angry face. Klin looked at me with a sincere look and said with a truly apologetic voice, "sorry about Jake. He isn't usually like this, he's usually is really nice to people. Did some thing happen?" Klin asked me with a curious voice.

"it might have some thing I said. like me saying his eyes reminds me of my lawn." I said with a guilty voice and face. Next I saw Klins hand swinging towards my arm, I stepped backwards. Klin looked very angry, and in my experience when some one is aggravated you must never attack unless necessary. In my case I had no need to attack because Klin always used the same way to attack me. She swings her hand from the left, then to the right, kicks forward and punches.

"Klin, calm down." I tried to calm her down but it seemed to aggravate her even more. She started her attack system on full boar. The left swing, the right swing, kick and punch. Too easy.

"KLIN!!"Jake yelled at Klin which stopped her from starting her second round. Jake held Klin tight enough so she wouldn't fight but not so tight that it would hurt her. He kissed her with passion, and she stopped fighting. Jake gave me a sign to go away, so I did to slip away from unneeded trouble.

I ran away to my secret hide out, the back of the old schoolhouse. It hasn't been used for over 20 years, they don't want to break it down so that they can show new students what it was like in the 'Old Times'. I go there because it's quiet and there is no one to disturb you from reading a good old mystery.

Talking of mysteries, there is a new rumor started about 2 years ago and it goes like this.'the shadows that follow of those not there are those we do not see, but can see us. It is the shadow of those pains of pasts, and presents.'ever since then no one dares to come near here.

I think it would be great if I could figure out the truth. Like one of those happen to be curious turn in to great mystery kind of stories, but you know I have to get my equipment together, school permission and parents permission. It would take too long if I do it the right way, but I really would love to Ghost the ghost.

My theory on the story is that 'the shadows that follow of those not there are those we do not see' is some kind of camera and projection thing and 'It is the shadow of those pains of pasts, and presents.'means that it is some people who were taunted in the past and in the present.

I heard Muttering at the far side from the left where I was sitting. It sounded like a girl and boy and I thought I should start heading away from there. Then I heard it, the deafening Shriek and I ran there.

"Help! Some one HELP!!"A girl with Bright Blond hair was screaming with her top three buttons undone and you could see her black laced bra. She was crying and her mascara had smudged and made her eyes go panda eyes. The boy was choking on some thing.

"Whats wrong!?" I looked at her for answers but she seemed confused and so I put my jacket over her and she slipped off of the boy. The boy was flaring up red an it seemed as if he had an allergic reaction. I told the girl to go and get an office lady. She ran immediately and later came back with an office lady.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For some reason the police was involved and I was asked to give a statement. They told me that the boy had been poisoned and he had died in hospital. The boys name was Mike colons. He was a senior at my high school and was very popular with the girls I later found out by Jenny the one with the biggest ears only known by me.

The girl I found him with was Claire Blume, She was a year older than me and she said that Mike and her were in a Intimate relationship. Not lovers, just intimate.

"Mike had told me that he wanted to be a little adventurous and wanted to do it else where apart from the common bed. He seemed to be having fun at first but his breath got heavier and heavier. Then he started choking and his eyes turned white,then you came."she was teary and I leaved her be with her friends.

I went around to Klin which seemed shocked about the whole ordeal. She seemed to wonder why I was there, it seemed to make my dear best friend think I had some thing to do with it, a mystery fan making a mystery.

"thanks Klin for your love and support, you can always rely on your best friend to accuse you of murder." I said with the most sarcastic voice I could bring up and one of those smiles that you put on when you don't want to but have to.

"Well you _are_ a mystery fanatic, and you always said you would love to see a murder investigation in action." she said as if she was stating the obvious, but trying not sound as if she had just offended me. The thing about people don't know about Klin is that she can be very irritating and hurtful with out knowing it. I am probably one of the very few who know this apart from her family.

"For your information I _prefer_ the term _Mystery lover, _and I want to see it being solved not the one who was the cause of it." I said to my dear darling friend who happened to be playing with her curled hair. It irritated me when Klin had just accused me of murder she could get so easily distracted by her hair, I really felt like slapping her across of her head, but I restrained myself by remembering that Klin has an attention span of a one year old which made me wonder if being friends with a one year old be a better idea , which scared me a little.

"oh did I tell you Jake and I are going away for the weekend." she said as if she was just asked if she was engaged, if she was I would check Jake and Klins heads. They're a cute couple but they're fifteen, they'll live to regret it, I know I will.

"For what?" I said with the most normal voice I could bring up. She looked at me with red cheeks. This isn't good, she's going to say it "I am going to marry Jake." with the most cheerful voice I've ever heard. She's going to make me wear pink frilly dresses. Klin opened her mouth and I could just see my aisle of death, pink pettles and peoples staring faces. Don't do this to me if you do I am ending this friendship forever.

"I'm..." don't say it please!!

"I'm going to..." NOOOOOOOOO!!!

"I'm going to do it with him, I'm ready." What!?

"oh ok. you sure? No surprises to scare me?" she seemed confused with my comments and if I explained she'd probably hit me or laugh. One advice I give you never ever tell people what your thinking, it will only either cause you the biggest embarrassment ever or biggest regret ever, I speak from experience.

"so where are you going for the special weekend?" I asked her with the most interested voice I could give, to be honest I really didn't want to know, but people assume others are very interested in their love life. The bare subject disgusts me but then again this was a different matter this was my best friend, she wanted me to know what was going on and know that I knew the whole truth.

"we're going to his holiday house near the beach. He says that he'll cook for me, but I don't trust his skill. He has a box of condoms and I even think we'll need it, I think it will hurt for a month after the weekend." She seemed very happy and if they were planning to use a whole box for one weekend I wondered how much energy they had. I hope Jake isn't a in and out kind of guy after he was done with her.

"make sure the condoms intact, don't do it with out it and don't ever ever lie to your parents you will pay for it afterwards." I said to her with I'm telling you for your own good kind of face and I couldn't believe how much I sounded like my mum, it was a little creepy. Klin started to laugh really hard and her face was red as hot metal.

"You sound like my mum!" her laughter could be heard from miles away and I really didn't warn her. If she got pregnant, it wouldn't be my problem and she would not be laughing then.

"tell me what its like to lose your virginity when your back." I said with the most truthful I had, the truth is I haven't done _it _yet and I heard it hurts. If she comes back in tears it won't because I hit her, it will be because her pelvis hurts.

"I will. And you tell me when you like some one or you've got an Idea who had killed the player, _Nancy._" Klin answered to me as if she wouldn't expect me to like any one or figure out who is the one who slipped Mike the player a lethal drug. She also seems to enjoy mocking detective novels, which really annoys me because they are really great and she just doesn't know it.

"Whatever." I said with the voice of one of those dramatic teen dramas, if I do say myself I sounded really good, exactly like one of them.

"well see ya."

"Bye Klin, LOVE ya wouldn't wanna be ya."

Klin laughed an went away, walking slowly until she saw the back of Jake, she ran towards him and showed him her passion to him.


End file.
